The Sound of Rain
by destinoscelgo
Summary: In the midst of a storm, Elena's fear of bad weather gives Elena a sensory overload and she needs to distract herself from the hurricane. One Shot/Elejah


**This was written during my hurricane blackout, clearly with that theme in mind. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The Sound of Rain**

The streets were flooded and the rain kept on pounding down, falling back to the earth like meteors striking from the atmosphere. This hurricane would not let up, instead it seemed to only be getting stronger with each powerful gust of wind that knocked the leaves from the trees right outside her bay window.

Even for two vampires, it was too dangerous to go outside. Instead, Elijah, ragged looking like a wet dish towel wrapped in a suit, pushed the front door open from his first venture (failed attempt) outdoors, and Elena, who was doing everything possible to keep her mind off the ferocious lion-like roars coming from the outside, was gathering candles and flashlights.

They were trapped in darkness, to the human eye anyway, it was simply out of bad habit that Elena brought out the candles, she could see just fine.

Lightning crashed down, lighting up the darkened streets as it struck the sidewalk. The bang ran through the younger vampire's ears and she bolted to Elijah at the front door, she was looking for comfort, an answer, anything to make this easier.

"Looks like lightning hit the transformer down at the corner, your entire block is out." He told her as she helped him peel off his coat, now a darker shade of black from the rain, rather than the cement color grey it had been when he stepped out. "Did you get in touch with Jeremy?"

Frantically, Elena nodded. When she was a child, her neighbors had a dog that would panic and howl during storms like this, now she-with her heightened sense of hearing- could understand why. During those times her and her family would sit by candlelight in the kitchen and play Monopoly or Scrabble, without Jeremy here it felt wrong.

"Yeah, he's stuck at the Grill until this all passes…whenever that will be." She shuttered at the thought, knowing she would go insane before the night was even over. The new vampire could count each drop as it fell if she wanted to, the pounding in her ears was deafening and uncontrollable even like she had the bass up to max on her stereo. This was a new sensation and, as there hasn't been a powerful storm like this in years, it was harsher than she had expected. She was still adjusting to her senses.

"Elena, are you all right?"

The candle in her hand was shaking, the wax beginning to drip faster from the top since she couldn't keep still, and usually she would have nodded, an attempt to keep that brave face on but instead shook her head in a near state of panic.

"I-I can't tune it out." She looked to him, locking his darkened pools filled with concern to hold her own ground. "Why can't I tune it out?!"

Elena wanted to scream over the noise in her head, and would have, had Elijah not grabbed her tight by the shoulders to shake her out of it. He knew she was new at this, his help during her transition had proven invaluable for a time, and he would help her now.

"You need to focus." He directed to her, staring straight into her eyes, "You need to find a distraction." Little did he realize, Elena, now doe-eyed and focused, had her distraction. He was her target center as he had been so many times before.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, focusing on the sound of the air entering and then leaving her lungs. When she opened them to Elijah's now softer expression, the pounding was gone.

"See?" he teased, brushing her hair from her shoulder as it had moved dangerously close to the flame in her hand.

"Sorry." She always found herself apologizing for having him come to her rescue when really he gave her the same advice each time…that focus was the key. Maybe it had turned into her own personal problem, but it worked best when he told her each time. "I hate storms."

"Which may be why you are reacting so strongly."Elijah smirked with a pointed eyebrow and nodded as drops of rain water fell from his hair, plopping onto the hardwood floor.

"I have clothes for you I think." Elena remembered, sliding past him and headed up the darkened stairwell, her candle still in hand. She may not have needed the light, but the candle brought her comfort. The memories of her childhood had held strong, her family always managed to have so much fun during storms which helped with her fears. She remembered Jeremy and her father would make shadow puppets against the walls by the little light that they had, it made her feel nostalgic.  
Elijah may have helped her focus, but those memories were what really brought her home.

Upstairs in her room, Elena placed her candle on the nightstand as Elijah took his usual spot on her window seat, casually leaning his elbows on his knees as she sifted through her drawers.

"Okay…I lied," she sighed, "I only have this pair of pajama pants." Elena took a step towards him to cross the room when another crash of lightning sparked outside. Taken by surprise, Elena jumped, nearly dropping the pair of sweatpants and Elijah was before her in a second, quickly gripping her hand in his.

"Relax." She could tell he was trying to sound demanding, but his voice was always soothing and more so when he pulled her closer to lead her to her bed. "I know it's not easy, but you have to try."

Another deep breath, another lie in thinking she could weather the storm. His hand was placed strategically on the small of her back, grazing her spine with hardly the tips of his fingers which sent a chill down her skin. Looking for comfort, Elena curved towards his body to rest her head on his shoulder, only to be reminded that he was soaking wet.

"Oh!" Without giving him the chance to do so himself, Elena's fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt, but her hands were still trembling from her fear of the storm's sounds. He watched her curiously, contemplating her motives (as he always did) but allowed her to continue as she fumbled with each tiny button until all of them were undone, exposing his chest.

"Here." She passed him the sweatpants, refusing to look him in the eyes as seeing him-even in his weakest state of seeming battered and drenched- was dangerous. Even though he seemed innocent and playful at times, she knew that side of him was only for her, the rest…which showed now slightly in his state of confusion, was collected and ruthless (which was the most dangerous of combinations). She wouldn't look at him, not right now, not in her own fragile state of loss as he stood to change in front of her (it didn't matter, she has seen each part of him already) until he disappeared to hang his clothes over the tub to dry.

"Would you like your candle?" he asked when he returned, his features looking nearly devilish (to the point where she was beginning to believe she was hallucinating) in the light of the flame, so she was unable to speak, only shaking her head to avoid temptation.

Slowly, Elijah sauntered back to stand in front of her, her eyes leveled at his torso while his fingers moved through her hair until she looked up to him and his free thumb lined her lower pout.

He chuckled, "You are doing fine you know," but Elena only scoffed.

"If your definition of fine means inwardly wanting to burst your eardrums or tear off your ears than yeah I guess I am doing spectacular." She spoke dryly in an effort to stifle back her own laugh at how ridiculous she sounded. She has been a vampire for months now, there was no reason for this. Every other vampire went through this after all….didn't they?

"Elena…" Elijah began gently, getting down to his knees to look her in the eyes at her level. His hands moved from her hair to the back of her neck to hold her in place, "You are doing fine. Name me one vampire who is perfect, because I know of none."  
Leaning in, he placed a light kiss on her lips and held it there for a moment so Elena could feel his confidence in her.  
When he moved away, she feared it would be lost forever.  
Moving her right hand to mimic his behind his head, nestled into his hair, she prevented him from backing away while shifting her position. She could still hear the rain pelting against the glass, the wind beating at the shutters, even the low rumble of the thunder among the trees in the street, but this embrace was unreal.  
It made her forget.

Carefully, Elijah moved to stand halfway. He was cautious as if waiting for the signed permission slip for him to move forward, but Elena returned by grabbing his hand and lying on her back to pull him on top of her, she wanted his heat against hers even if his body was still chilled from being in the rain outside.

Equally as cautious, Elena's hand traveled up his chest, feeling each muscle, each sensitive area as her lips crashed to his, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth, toying with each ridge, even each bump on his lip (which there were few) like in a gentle dance soon to break so she could turn onto his neck. His own pulse-odd and off beat- was what she needed to hear. She grazed her teeth along his skin while one hand tugged at his hair and the other, not waiting for a gentleman, was brushing along the outside of his sweatpants to tease his length as he moved against her, his own hand cupping her breast from under her shirt and his thumb rubbed circles over her nipple. Elena could feel her own heart racing, pounding against her chest thumping onto his own.

She loved those moments when her teeth would draw the slightest amount of blood, whether it be her driven instinct to feed, or the vibrations his excitement sent through her as she ran her tongue over her life source, she wasn't sure, but each time she did it was like he was touching her for the first time to send her through a surge of transference. It tested her senses, the ones formerly centered on the surrounding beating of the hurricane, and channeled that into his body.

She could feel her eyes begin to turn, the veins surrounding them darken from her nature.  
Instinct had taken over, and in a moment of falsified threat and power she switched their positions to straddle him on top, only to be put back viciously in her place with a low growl into her ear. The sharp nip that followed on her lobe in warning easily made her knees buckle, the feeling in the pit of her stomach growing.

Elena smiled proudly, but Elijah's lips swept against hers as if to wipe the smugness from her grin, sucking away any life she had, breaking away only to remove her shirt and bury his face into her collarbone while keeping tentative fingers occupied on her curves.

This was how they played, it was like a fierce negotiation, bringing them together yet yanking them apart. One would overpower the other and soon it was a game, turning the tables in the bed back and forth (it was one that Elijah would let Elena win ninety percent of the time, something she would never admit) allowing their bodies to mold as one.  
This time was no different.  
She used her feet to slide off his sweatpants, arching her back to force him closer to her body impatiently wanting more. Each pulsating muscle was screaming in pleasure as his lips meticulously planted kisses down to her stomach, her legs squirming and writhing under him until he reached her pant line to undo her jeans, sliding them off with her underwear.  
A low gasp let out of her mouth unintentionally and he smiled, slipping his fingers into her already wet folds, his tongue gliding expertly over her bundle of nerves as he placed himself on the end of the bed, pulling her to the edge.

Grabbing him by the hair, ignoring all sense of being careful, Elena arched again, the crash of lightning skewing her senses more while covering the loudness of her moans, but that wasn't what he wanted. One thing that Elena had learned over their time spent was that Elijah relished in the sound of her enjoyment and his name which he showed again as he curled his fingers upwards, hitting her spot like wildfire as she cried out his name, not even feeling the start of her release coming to relax into it as she would. She felt him chuckle into her, sending vibrations through to the already sensitive nerves, but she wasn't done with him yet. She cursed at how fast she reached her climax, but she was never finished.

Her hips contorted to enable her to pull back, dragging Elijah with her but he stopped to suckle lightly on her breast again, twirling his tongue around as if it had been the bundle of nerves itself, the sensations continuing to push her over the edge. She wasn't done with him and in her breathless moment she let him know by reaching for his length guiding it into her between her thighs. Like him, Elena loved the sound of his expressed excitement, though his were quieter and more confined (he enjoyed reminding Elena just how loud she could get) the way they brushed into her ear was tormenting, but a necessity for her desire. He enjoyed her body, drawing his lips over her jawline with his hand holding her steady as he moved inside of her.

He started slowly, enjoying her heat around him, not wanting to waste another minute and acting as if getting his sea legs back again. He could smell the blood rising to her jugular, even as a vampire it reacted quickly, but she was faster than he anticipated, pulling him in for a long awaited kiss. She could taste herself on his lips but it never bothered her, he never once complained when she did the same to him and it was worth it as her body was still twitching from her latest orgasm.  
The younger vampire fought to gain control, her kisses becoming hungrier from the more passionate ones that they had shared earlier, forcing him to fight back, push harder.

Icicle-like shivers shot down Elena's spine as he thrust harder into her, her hips grinding against his movement, meeting his graces with the utmost necessity of pleasure. Gripping tighter with the knees she allowed a desperate chuckle to escape her lips, holding against him tight as her nails dug deeper into his skin. She could smell the blood she was drawing, and even though the wounds healed, she knew he could too, activating his own primal extinct. Both vampires had their own animalistic senses but this time Elena had him by surprise, shifting him onto his back to ride him (as it seemed having him on his back under her mercy felt much more appropriate) and she bit back his name as he pushed deeper inside of her, but her eyes could not avert from his.  
Even he was pulsating inside of her, panting like a worn down animal until he pulled up closer, hanging his feet off the edge of the bed to guide her easier over him so they both sat up straight. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Elena struggled to hold control, moving up and down over him, his breathe trading with her own as they kissed, holding their moans back until they both released in a new form of ecstasy, falling back into the bed, holding on to the reserve they had left.

He watched her for a moment, no longer than was acceptable, and moved the strand of hair from in front of her eyes, and placed a light kiss on her nose, pulling her closer to his chest. Everything about Elijah to her was a sedative when she needed it most. His blood, while turning her into a ravenous beast could also calm her down, his love (duel meaning attached) was exhilarating, putting her into a new state of consciousness until he offered her his wrist. Usually, this would have happened already, the sharing of their blood, but caught up in the emotions and the overloaded senses. He knew she wanted it now but she had nearly forgotten, though the offer was there.

Shaking her head, Elena moved on top of him again, grabbing onto his wrists to hold them above his head. With no words, her lips brushed against his neck and keeping her teeth blunt she grazed his pulsating skin while her body screamed for him again, this time however, not for his sex, but for his life…his blood. Her fangs protruded her gum line, and instinctually she cradled him by the back of the head, his submissiveness urging her forward. The sedation she needed was just at her reach, and like the animal she could be, Elena took it, allowing her fangs to pierce his skin in tempo with his groan as his hand balled into a fist against her back. Over time, she had learned to be gentle, and in this much favored diversion from the storm outside (the strikes of lightning and thunder still pounding in her ears though they remained put aside during her distraction) she allowed his blood to flow smoothly down her throat, only a little, enough to help the staggering stillness of her stress to be surrounded by the devotion she could return, whether it be in emotional distress of the physical entwining of flesh, she couldn't imagine it being any better than where she was right now.  
After only a minute, she rested her head back to retract herself to feel a piercing feeling against her own neck when she released him, his way of completing the cycle (since all was fair in love and war).  
He was also quick to let her go, and much gentler about it, but she couldn't help but let out a low disappointed moan when he did so, loving the numbing feeling it gave her, the connection was strong enough to hold their willing bond and when they met to kiss, exchanging each other's blood one more time between tongues.

The taste was far sweeter than anything she had ever tasted before; the air touching the blood made it more desirable, as if the last drops sparked something in both of them, holding them to what was more.

"Are you feeling better?" he breathed into her lips when taking a moment to separate.

Elena smiled, falling to the side of him, and run her fingers through his hair. "I wish we could have this storm every night."

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
